


The Potions Master's Birthday

by allixiler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: You'd never forget Severus' birthday.
Relationships: Severus Snape & Reader, Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Potions Master's Birthday

“Severus…” You called in a sing-songy voice from the kitchen, trying to wake the sleeping man snuggled down into his bed. 

The dark haired Potions master didn’t stir in the least, continuing to snore lightly and dream on about God only knew what. He was wrapped in his black silk sheets, completely dead to the world as he gained some well-needed rest. However, despite how cozy he looked, it was half past seven in the morning and he’d be a nervous wreck if he didn’t get up soon. Not to mention, he had a big day ahead of him, and you didn’t want him to miss a moment. 

You padded in from the kitchen in your socked feet, chuckling to yourself at how he was still snoozing away. You made sure that the tea kettle wasn’t screeching before you moseyed over to your side of the bed, creeping back under the warm sheets. You began peppering Severus’ face with kisses, a startled whine coming from his chest at the sudden attack of affection.

“Hi, Sev.” You said cheerily, crawling over and placing yourself on either side of his hips.

He stretched his arms above his head, his hand landing on the top of your thigh. He sat up to hug you, and you giggled at the way his hair was sticking up in every direction. He swept you into his arms, his morning voice sending a chill down your back.

“Good morning.” He drawled.

You kissed him when he let you go, letting your lips linger over his once you pulled away. You stroked his black hair from his face so you could look into his sleep glazed eyes.

“Happy birthday, Sev.” You said sweetly, much quieter than you had just previously woken him up.

He felt a tingle rush through him. His heart doing a happy little flutter.

“You remembered.” He said half as a statement and half as a question.

You smiled, rubbing his shoulders gently.

“Of course I remembered. I would never forget your birthday.” You announced.

It was heartwarming and overwhelmingly joyful to have you here with him, spoiling him with adoration on his special day that he usually wouldn’t care for. 

You held his face in your hands, rubbing his cheeks with your thumbs gently. You brought your head down to his, kissing him in a much less spastic way than you had before. You left a kiss on his forehead, then on his cheek, just below his ear, before landing a soft kiss on his lips. Your kisses progressed into something deeper, Severus laying you back onto the mattress and hovering over you. You stopped kissing him, looking up at him through dazzled eyes.

“Oh, I love you.” He spoke.

You smiled, and he was sure his heart melted completely at the sight.

“I love you.” You returned.

Your attentions were snatched away at the sound of the kettle of boiling water hissing in the next room. You shrieked, wiggling out from underneath Severus and dashing back into the kitchen. He chuckled as you tottered away, noting that you were clad in one of his sweaters and his socks. He rolled out of bed, following you into your quaint kitchen. You were standing at the stove, pouring two cups of the hot water. His hands found your hips, resting his chin on your shoulder as he watched you prepare two mugs of hot tea.

He saw a spread of all of his favorite breakfast foods, his belly rumbling at the thought of the delicious meal he was about to have with you. He murmured in your ear.

“You’re too good to me.” He said, taking his tea from you gratefully.

“Anything for you.” You beamed at him from over the rim of your cup.

He didn’t stray far as the two of you made your plates, his hands on you in some way or another. You enjoyed a wonderful breakfast, only the beginning to the day.

“Do you feel any different?” You asked, referring to how he was another year older.

He shrugged in his seat across from you at your dining room table. 

“Not really. A little older maybe.” He stated, shoveling his final forkful of food into his mouth.

You laughed. You and Severus always joked that with each passing day you felt older and older. Neither of you were exactly young and spry teenagers anymore. You stood from your chair, taking his plate from in front of him.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you’re just as handsome as the first time we met.” You said, playfully tapping his nose.

He blushed wildly at the flattery, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. You quickly washed your plates and cups, Severus returning to your side once more.

“What’s the plan for today?” He asked curiously.

You grinned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“Well, it’s your birthday. What do you want to do?” You questioned.

He pondered for a moment. He supposed you could actually go out into the world and find something to do for the day. While that seemed like great fun, he would so much rather waste the day away with the woman he loved so dearly. He rested his hand in the small of your back, pulling you into him.

“I say we go back to bed for a while. It’s still much too early to begin a Saturday.” He smirked, knowing good and well you wouldn’t be productive today.

You twirled some of the hair on the back of his head around your finger, a hum of approval vibrating from your throat.

“I think I like the sound of that,” You agreed; “Be careful though, S. With your old age and all, you can’t limit your activity too much.”

A round of deep laughter resonated from his chest.

“That’s quite the insult, sweetheart.” He said, suddenly tickling at your sides to draw the most heartwarming shrills and giggles out of you.

He backed you into the bedroom, pushing you onto the bed, and continuing to tickle at your sides until you were breathless.

“Okay, okay! I was kidding!” You laughed loudly, sighing when he stopped.

He smiled down at you as you regained your breath, almost blushing yourself at the way he was looking at you. He was thinking about how he had gotten so lucky. He had been given a second chance at love, and he would never take that time for granted. He took advantage of every moment with you. Every single second that you were with him. Because he knew all too well how things could change in the blink of an eye.

You were both calmer now, just gazing longingly at one another. You leaned up to kiss him once more, his hand coming to the side of your face.

“Happy birthday, love.” You said again, and surely not for the last time that day.

He felt his heart swell. He couldn’t even comprehend how much he loved you.

“Thank you, darling,” He said lowly. A sly smile appeared on his face, his hand slipping under his sweater that you were wearing; “I believe I just thought of something that we could do.”

A fiery lust crept over your expressions, his lips just barely brushing yours as you whispered out before kissing him with fervor and passion.

“Anything for you, birthday boy.”


End file.
